


Lessons in love

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Nervousness, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is a nervous wreck on his wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in love

The voices and footsteps of the boisterous crowd of wedding guests slowly faded into silence as the group dispersed and drifted away down the corridor. With their gleeful task of putting the newlywed couple to bed accomplished, the revelers made their way back to the Great Hall to continue their feasting and merriment.

Kili sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped between them. He tapped his toes absentmindedly, his bare feet drumming a restless rhythm on the soft carpet. 

In the bathroom, you took a last look in the mirror above the copper wash basin, raking your fingers through your unraveling braids, adjusting the narrow shoulder straps of the lace-trimmed nightgown you’d made especially for this first night with your new husband. With a deep breath, you opened the door and stepped into the bedchamber.

Few things could light up a room like Kili’s smile, and you felt slightly dazzled by his elated face when he looked up to see you. He quickly stood, gazing appreciatively at your sheer gown and tousled hair before extending his hand to you. You crossed the room to place your hand in his, and he greeted you in a thrilled undertone.

“Wife.”

“Husband,” you answered, beaming.

His hands moved to frame your face as he leaned in to press his lips to yours with a contented sigh, his eyelids fluttering closed as your arms crept around him, your palms gliding over his back. The kiss gradually deepened, becoming hungry as desire was kindled, and his fingers trailed haltingly down your neck and across your collarbone to the ribbon laces of your nightgown, gently loosening its neckline. Kili’s hands on your body, even through the thin, white fabric, seemed to send bolts of lightning through your veins, and your heartbeat quickened with anticipation as you summoned all of your boldness to slip the straps from your shoulders and guide the garment down over your curves to drop to the floor. He lingered with one more slow kiss before parting from you, standing back to look at you.

The tip of his tongue emerged to wet his lips as his eyes traveled over your form, bared to him for the first time. “Oh, Mahal, you’re beautiful,” he whispered.

You flushed, gratified by his admiration, and he met your gaze with blazing eyes, his hand trembling as he reached to stroke your hair away from your face. He shifted his body slightly, awkwardly, the evidence of his desire for you making his trousers uncomfortably snug, and his unsteady fingers accidentally caught the clasp at the end of your remaining braid that signified your new, married status, and sent it tumbling to the floor.

You bent quickly to retrieve the precious trinket exactly as Kili acted on the same impulse, your heads colliding. “Oh!” you gasped, clapping your hand to your forehead, looking up to see Kili with his hand clamped over his nose. 

He gingerly removed the hand, clearly relieved at the lack of blood, then looked to you with a mortified expression, asking, “are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” you assured him, gently teasing, “I’ve had worse. Remember when you tried to teach me to spar?”

He shook his head ruefully, running his hand through his hair with a restless motion. “Our wedding night is meant to be romantic, perfect…and so far, I’ve only succeeded in nearly knocking you unconscious.”

Your smile was sympathetic. “Kili, I’m nervous, too. This is all new to both of us.”

There was a flash of anxiety in his soulful eyes. “I want so badly to please you.”

“You will,” you encouraged. “We’ll learn, together, how to please each other.” Tenderly, you reached to caress his stubbled cheek. “And being here with you, sharing your bed tonight, and every night yet to come, makes me the luckiest lady in all of Erebor.”

Kili’s face brightened, his hand moving to clasp yours, and he kissed you gratefully, murmuring, “I love you, my ghivâshel.”

“And I love you,” you vowed, resting your forehead against his, your thumb tracing his jawline. “Now,” you continued, with a mischievous sparkle in your eye, “wouldn’t you be more comfortable out of those clothes?”

“Indeed I would,” he grinned, and quickly removed his tunic.

Your breath hitched in your throat at the sight of his muscular torso, dusted with dark hair, and you watched eagerly as he stepped out of his trousers and kicked them aside, still with a quick, embarrassed glance downward. Longing and curiosity mingled in you to see his arousal, and you looked at him through your eyelashes, asking shyly, “may I touch you?”

A short, airy laugh broke from his lips, and he answered earnestly, “anytime you like.”

Slowly, you reached for him, a smile playing about the corners of your mouth. Your touch was tentative at first, but grew more confident, spurred on by his obvious enjoyment.

“You make me feel wonderful,” he breathed, with a small hum of pleasure. “Too wonderful,” he went on, with a shaky chuckle, gently removing your hand from his body and pressing it to his lips. “I don’t want this to end before it begins.”

“Don’t worry, my One,” you smiled, “we have the whole night ahead of us to love each other.”

His answering smile was radiant. “Oh, amrâlimê,” he said, taking you in his arms, his warm, brown eyes looking deep into yours as he drew you toward the bed, “we have our whole lives ahead of us.”


End file.
